Range Man in Danger
by Manchester's Stubborn Pansy
Summary: RangeMan is in danger because of Ranger's broken heart let him get sloppy. Language alert. References to two other stories I have written - sorry if it confuses anyone.


RANGEMAN IS IN DANGER

BY: Manchester's Stubborn Pansy

** check story called: Stephanie's Transformation

++ check story called: Bobby Is Doing What?

My name is Ricardo Carlos Manoso. Street name is Ranger. I own and run RangeMan Security. I am thought of as a thug by some people in Chambersburg (The Burg).

This "thug" is a well-built, muscular good looking Cuban American. I have been in love with Stephanie Plum for almost 6 years.

The problem is Stephanie was a bounty hunter until she managed to capture a (**) drug lord wanted world wide and had to go into hiding.

I thought to myself. No big deal.

Until I had to deal with her loss. I never realized any woman could lighten my dark life with just a smile.

Don't get me wrong I have had several one-night stands but it was purely to relieve my male needs when hand jobs didn't do the trick.

After Stephanie left I had a couple one-night stands to prove to myself I could still perform the act.

I did not think her loss would hit me in that area. Talk about a rude awakening. Until it caused me to realize I did not even want to think about messing with a woman.

Whoa! The great Ranger turned off by women? Are you crazy? No, I just missed Stephanie and no other woman could hold my attention.

But when I ran into Sandra Conley. She was sexy looking and didn't seem afraid of me. She saw me at Pino's and caught my eye. She was flirting with me from about 2 tables over. I would occasionally smile at her. It was Lester, the play boy, who knew her name.

I ran into her again when she had a flat tire and I stopped the help her change it. She tried to pay me but I refused. She was good looking so I ask her on a date.

She told me where she lived and we made it for the next day at 6 PM. She did make good eye candy so I never gave it a second thought.

Before you yell at me...I did not run her name through our search programs.

I know you are going to remind me I DID run Stephanie's name when I first met her.

Helping Stephanie was to put me in closer contact with her than I planned on giving Sandra Conley.

Sandra was an easy date to be with and dating her became a twice or three times a week date.

I let her spend the night after going out for about 2 months. She was good in bed but she could never match My Stephanie.

I am not sure she ever knew I found her lacking in the bedroom. But some loving was better than no sex at all.

After another couple months I did give her the fob to the apartment that had belonged to Stephanie.

Sandra had complete run of the building just like Stephanie had done years before. She often preferred to use the Conference Room on the Second Floor.

It gave her more room to spread her papers out. She was working on her PHD thesis so I never questioned her.

Stop yelling at me! I know now that I was letting sex get in the way of my normal thinking pattern.

But you don't begin to know how much pain I was in because Stephanie wasn't here.

I know it is no excuse of not checking her out but it happened.

The men didn't like her very well. They thought she was trying to take Stephanie's place.

In a way I was trying to find a replacement.

She was a little more bitchy than Stephanie who used humor to get her way.

Sandra was good looking and she loved to smile at me and let me know she wanted my body. I am all male so I gave it to her OFTEN!

Two years out of the blue my cellphone rang and it was Stephanie(**++Bethany) on the phone.

What she had to tell me was scary and cut me to the core. Sandra was trying to kill me and all my men.

(++) Stephanie confided in Bobby Brown, her live-in boyfriend. I have a feeling he (Ranger) is in danger." "What kind of danger?" "I had a dream and in it a female he was dating planted a bomb inside RangeMan. She can set it off remotely by using her cellphone. She hid it inside an air vent in the Conference Room on the second floor." "Are you sure it wasn't just a dream?" "No, I can't shake it." Then we need to tell Ranger." "Will you help me when I am talking to him?" "Yes, put it on speaker and I will hold your hand."

Stephanie phoned a number she still remembered by heart. "Yo!" "Ranger it is Stephanie." "Are you alright?" "I am fine but I had a vivid dream the other day and your RangeMan office is in danger from a bomb planed by Sandra." "I should be believe you, why?" "Ranger if you go to the conference room on the second floor in the vent next to the filing cabinet you will find a bomb and it can be activated by her cellphone." "Are you sure of this Stephanie?" "Ranger have I ever called you since I left?" "No." "Then don't you think it is serious enough to check out? Unless of course you don't care that she is setting RangeMan up to blown up!" "Of course I care. I will check it out and call you back. Is this your new number?" "This is the house phone yes." "I will call you back." He hangs up.

Ranger did not want to believe Stephanie but when he and Tank checked it out they were both shocked that they could see the bomb.

They immediately cleared the building and called the bomb squad. The bomb squad examined it and removed.

When they were able to disarm the bomb they found enough C4 explosive to level the RangeMan building. It would kill anyone in the building or close to it.

Ranger was shocked. How did Stephanie really know about it and in detail. Stephanie had not been in the building for two years.? How did she know Sandra did it? No one had ever mentioned her name to Stephanie. Ranger did not know how she knew but he knew Stephanie had no part in it.

Then Ranger decided to run Sandra Conley through the search he should have done in the first place. The searches were printed and Ranger started going over the print outs.

Oh my god, this can't be!

Sandra is not even her real name. Her name is Jo Ann Riley. She is a sister to drug lord that Stephanie had captured, Daniel Garza. This can't be!

Ranger called Tank into his office. Ranger showed Tank the searches.

They talked to the bomb squad and they found two partial prints on the bombs that came back to Jo Ann Riley.

Ranger and Tank come up with a plan.

Sandra would be over for supper and Ranger would deliver a glass to the Police Department and have it processed. When Ranger called Sandra's phone it went straight to voice mail.

Hmm, a tip off! Ranger had Hal check out her house and if she was there to tell her to call. If she asked why Hal was checking because they had a client break-in the neighborhood and Ranger wanted to make sure she was safe.

Hal checked the house and no one was home nor was her car there.

Ranger pulled up her tracker and it was located at the local gun range. Why was she paying for range time when she could use RangeMan's range for free even the ammo was free to her? More red flags!

Ranger had Tank to run a government search on Sandra and Jo Ann Riley.

Two hours later Tank brought him the results. It proved she picked up Sandra Conley AFTER her brother was sent to jail.

Jo Ann Riley was wanted in Arizona for attempted murder and a bomb was used there also. She also had non-extraditable warrants in both Washington State and North Dakota. Both of them were for misdemeanor assaults.

The government search also found a marriage license issued two and a half years ago. She was legally married to Jose Monera, a drug lord, in Garza's cartel.

Hector was called into Ranger's office.

"Hector, we have a problem I hope you can fix for me."

"What is that, Boss?"

"Hector, I told you Stephanie called me?"

"Yaw."

"Is there any way to erase her number from sight of having ever called me?" "Yes, I can do that but why?"

"It seems as if I have made a catastrophic mistake.

Sandra is not Sandra. She is the sister to Daniel Garza." "OH HOLY SHIT!"

"That is who planted the bomb and she is missing in action."

"Oh my god! Does she know about Stephanie?"

"She may if she had a tracker on my phone and got a hold of her number."

"Does Stephanie know?"

"Not yet."

"Can you find out who has check that number?"

"I doubt it. But I will try."

Ranger wrote the phone number on a post-a-note for Sandra's phone number.

"Thanks, Hector."

Ranger called Bobby's cellphone number.

"Hello."

"Bobby it is Ranger. You may have a MAJOR problem." "What is wrong?"

"Do you know about Stephanie calling me?"

"Yes, I was beside her when she called. Why?"

"Then you know I was seeing a woman named Sandra?" "Yes."

"Turns out I did NOT do a search on her like I should have." "OK."

"She is the sister of Daniel Garza, the drug lord, Stephanie's call may have given away her location."

"SHIT!"

"I am not sure she got it but I wanted you to know."

"Should I tell Stephanie?"

"That is up to you. But be sure to put your friend on notice." "I will."

"Bobby, tell Stephanie I am so sorry."

"I will."

"You know once when were fighting she told me that the people she dealt with are more dangerous than my enemies are. I laughed at her then but maybe she was right in the first place." " I will tell her because she hates to be out of the loop." "Oh how well do I remember that!"

"Ranger did you know she has almost completed her purple belt in Jujitsu?"

"How did you get her into that?"

"I didn't do it Mitch set up a class at the Sheriff's Office and she signed up and you would not believe how great she is. She might be able to take you down. She has me twice. She even took her instructor down once."

"It would be fun to watch her take Lester down a notch or two."

"We may have to plan for that after this threat is over." "Would love to see that for sure. Tell her keep her eyes open and I have Hector erasing the phone call."

"Thanks for the heads up, Ranger."

Bobby was on his way home and he was in a big hurry. He had gotten fairly lax about their safety because there was no threats.

Bobby called Bob Chandler (**) and told him of the threat. Bob said they would do routine checks of the property.

Bobby made it home and walked into the back door. Stephanie took one look at his face and knew immediately that there was serious trouble.

"What is wrong, Sweetheart?"

"Ranger called me a few minutes ago. Seems as if Sandra is not who she said she is."

"Who is she?"

"Daniel Garza's sister!"

"Oh my god! I thought I was safe here." Stephanie's voice had tears not far behind.

Bobby pulled her close. "The chance they know where to find you is small. The only way they would know if they traced the call you made to Ranger. But Ranger did not say he had even talked to Sandra, or whoever she is, since you made the call and Hector will try to erase it so they can't find it. Bobby felt her shaking.

"It will be alright. I warned Bob so you know he will protect you as well."

"I know but it still worries me." Bobby held her at arms length.

"What am I chopped liver?" Stephanie looked up at him and laughed.

"No, I am sorry, Sweetheart. I am safe with you and Bob watching out for me."

(Bobby and Bethany(**) (Stephanie) got supper ready and after supper Bobby went outside and set up some booby traps out towards the gates and out back so anyone come up in the dark will get hurt.

They both climb in bed and cuddle together.

"Bobby, how have you guys handled always worrying over someone coming after you?"

"Now you know why we always preach being aware of your surroundings."

"With your Spidey Senses you are better protected than we are because we can only use our eyes and ears to protect ourselves. Don't worry you will be fine."

"Please hold me until I fall asleep."

"It is a pleasure my love."

It took her almost an hour to finally fall asleep. Luckily for her the next day was a day off and Bobby was on school break so they would be together all day.

Ranger talked to the General and got them on alert for Sandra/Jo Ann. The government put out a BOL (Be On The Look Out) for her and Ranger gave them 2 known aliases for her.

The General was told about the bomb and the fact her prints were on it. The General put the alert out.

They kept running searches trying to locate her and Binky got a hit on her cell phone at the Newark Airport.

Ranger got on the phone and contacted the Newark Airport Authority and put them on the look for her.

Ranger faxed them a picture of her. Ranger told them she is wanted in 3 states and she is wanted in Trenton for the bomb charge.

Ranger had no more than faxed the picture and about 10 minutes later they called and told him that they had her in custody.

Ranger said he would send a police officer and a RangeMan employee to bring her back to Trenton.

Ranger also notified the FBI and the General of her custody. The General said he would have an agent in route as well. The General and the FBI entered a NO BOND on her.

Ranger called Bobby. "Tell Stephanie we got her. She was at the Newark airport ready to head overseas. She is under a no bond and the General's agent and an FBI agent will pick her up from the Trenton Police Department. Tell Stephanie I owe her my life and the lives of all Range Men. We will be eternally grateful."

"I will tell her tomorrow. She is sound asleep right now." "Take care of Babe, for me."

"I am doing my best."

"She is one lucky girl to have you."

"You know as well as I do that "I" am the lucky one."

When Stephanie woke up the next morning Bobby was laying in bed watching her sleep.

He now knew why Ranger got so much enjoyment in do that but Bobby knew he was luckier because he did not have to break into her apartment to get that pleasure because he had it every day.

Bobby must have dozed off because the next thing he knew he felt Bethany (Stephanie) running her fingers through his chest hair, which is an automatic turn on.

"Good Morning."

"I have some news for you."

"Really?"

"They caught Sandra and she is in custody and the General and the FBI are enroute to take her into their custody."

"Then how safe am I?"

"Ranger doesn't think she found out about your whereabouts. So you are safe again."

"Bobby, will I ever feel safe anywhere?"

"It will always be in the back of your mind. But you will learn to put in a dark place and forget the pain it brings."

Bobby was fixing breakfast when the phone rang.

"Hello."

"Bobby, I just found out that Sandra is in federal custody and they have enough evidence for her to get a life sentence with no parole. One of Zip's contacts also said that there is a contract hit on her for screwing it up. She is on borrowed time. Hector has covered the track for Stephanie. Tell her she is safe again and I will do my best to not let this happen again." "Thanks, Ranger."

"How is she?"

"Worried she will never feel safe again."

"I was mad when you stole her but now I am glad she is safe."

"I didn't intend to steal her."

"I know Bobby."

"I have always said I just wanted her happy. But I didn't know how large a price that would cost. But I am glad she is now happy and safe. So tell her I am happy for her."

"I will. Thanks again, Ranger."

Ranger hung up and Bobby went back to fixing breakfast.

Bobby knew he too would have to keep his skills sharp because this could very well happen again. He had to be ready.

But thanks to Ranger, Bobby knew she was safe again. He couldn't imagine what would happen if he and Ranger actually lost her. It would be Loony Bin here we come.

Bobby took a deep breath and decided to get on with living this life and enjoying the love of HIS WOMAN! Life's best gift.


End file.
